No Bad Intentions
by DarylDixonKicksAss
Summary: As Brandon accedentally causes a fight between Wyatt and Callie rethinking their relationship. He never had bad intentions. Fights break out as feelings are told and explained. Brandon wonders how he will get Callie to fall into his arms as he sweeps her off into the sunset. Will Callie fall for Brandon? Read to find out.
1. No Hard Feelings

**A/N:: So I am in love with the Fosters and Brallie so I decided to write a fanfic about them. So here it is.**

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

I looked up at Callie from my breakfast plate from time to time. I hoped she or nobody saw me do it because that would be awkward.

"Hurry up kids, you need to start heading to school." My mom Stef said to all of us. I don't want to go to school, I want to sit with Callie and just talk all day. But that's not a choice, not even on weekends when she is too busy for "Wyatt". As you can tell I really don't like him.

"C'mon get going." Stef said again.

We grabbed our backpacks and walked out of the door to a place most people call school to cover up the real name, Hell. I mean I like school but the other kids that go there are so, ugh. I walked close to Callie on our way to "Hell" trying to send signals.

"Brandon, close enough?" She cuckled at the question, trying to sepearate the awkwardness.  
I wanted to say no but this is what came out.

"I see you want Wyatt." Screw me, I did not want to say that.

"Um excuse me?"

"I mean, uhh, what were we talking about again?"

"Okay, whatever Brandon." We crossed upon school grounds when Wyatt got inbetween Callie and I.

"Hey Brandon,"

"Hi." He continued to talk to Callie. I walked away from the couple. Jesus pulled me aside.

"Brandon, I know what you're doing."

"What? What am I doing?"

"I know you like Callie. You are as easy to read as a childerens book. That or I am your brother and we have that connection."

"So what if I like Callie. So she is beautiful, and I can talk to her about anything."

"You're trying to break them up, Brandon."

"No! No I am not!"

"Dude, we walk to school together. You were pretty close to her."

"Soo,"

"Sooo, you're trying to give her signals. You want to be with Callie. If that happens you know moms will kill you."

"Yeah Callie talked to me about how she got kicked out of a fosters home before because she dated their son."

"Well I'll send some things to Wyatt." He turned around and walked away from me.

"No! Don't do that!"

"Too Late!"

* * *

The school bell rang ending the day, the horrible day that was. I couldn't focus, all I could think about was Callie, he perfect image stuck in my head. I saw her talking with Wyatt. My body filled with furious jealousy. But it wasn't just talking as I looked closer. They were fighting. I think Jesus said something.

"You're welcome." He hit my shoulder as he walked on by.

"Wait! What did you say?" I walked after him. He turned around and looked me in the face with a smile.

"I said that you don't want to date Callie. She likes someone else and he likes her back. You're welcome."

"Dude I never asked you to say that!"

"Its too late."

I began feeling nervous every step I took home. I know she will probably talk to me once I get there, and I know I will be accused of it. I entered the house and went straight to the fridge, waiting to get my hands on a slice of pie. It smelt so good as it took a turn in the microwave.

"Brandon! What did you do?" Callie's voice struck me like lightening. I turned from the microwave to see her standing on the other end of the island

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You, you told Wyatt lies!"

"I didn't tell Wyatt anything!"

"Oh Really? Then hows come he accused me of liking you! And you liking me back?!"

"I never told him that! Jesus did!"

"Oh so you told him to say it?!"

"No Callie! I wouldn't do that."

"No Brandon, save it. Just don't talk to me right now."  
The microwave beeped, signaling my pie was done. I took it out and left it on the counter, I was to sick to eat it. I stormed to my room, feeling anger throughout my whole entire body. Running my fingers through my hair. Why did Jesus have to run his mouth? But most of this is my fault. I feel horrible, those weren't my intentions, I didn't want to break them up! I Don't even know if they are broken up! I sat at my keyboard and began playing a chord after chord mashing them up to a new song on how I feel right now. Low, deep, and slow. I don't think a high note was even in it.

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" Lena called up from down stairs. I slowly walked down the steps, being the first one there.

"Great you can help us set the table." She handed me 7 plates to set on the island. The others walked down, Callie being last and looked at me once but didn't give me another look after that. I felt guilt burning up from my stomach to my chest. I put lasagna on my plate but never ate it, I just stared at it. Moms talked to Jesus, Mariana, Callie, and Jude about how their days went.

"How about you Brandon?" Stef asked me.  
I stayed quiet.

"Are you gonna eat?" You barely touched your dinner."  
I brought my head up and saw Callie and the others looking at me. I jumped off my stool and stormed out of the room, up the stairs. slamming my bedroom door, and shutting out the rest of the world. I cant bare the fact that Callie is mad at me. I should have never told Jesus anything. I should have tried to stop him. I should have never done anything. I flopped on my bed, putting in my ear buds and tuneing out the world. I'm taking this harder than I should but.. now that it comes to me I guess I really do like Callie. I don't know why and how it happened. I felt my phone vibrate my bed.

"What was that down there?" A text read from Callie.  
"I thought you didn't want to talk to me." I sent back. I waited a while then she replied back,

"Hold on," A few seconds later she entered my bedroom. I turned off my music, and removed my ear buds.

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"That was quite a scene, even for you Brandon." She asked as she sat at the end of my bed. I sat up, my back leaning against my wall.

"I don't know! I feel horrible about the whole situation Callie."

"Don't, I shouldn't get mad at you for how you feel."

"But you have every right to be mad at me."

"I know, and I am but I "feel" I shouldn't be."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because I cant stay mad at you, that's why I'm talking to you. And trust me when I say this, I feel guilt to."

"How? What did you do?"

"Putting you in this position, I know I shouldn't have."

"I can handle it."

"Well it doesn't seem like it."

"Yeah you're right I cant." We chuckled at my response.

"Brandon, I want you to know I do like you, even if its a little I do."  
I smiled to her admittance.

"So whats going between you and Wyatt?"

"Um nothing yet, he hasn't been talking to me."

"He seems pretty pissed."

"Hmm I wonder why?"

"I can tell him the truth, if you want me to."

"No, Its fine."

A knock came upon my door, then my mom Stef walked in.

"Time for bed."  
She looked at us with concern.

"Whats going on?"

"Nothing I was just talking to Brandon about what happened today."

"Oh well its time to head to bed."  
Callie and my mom left me alone, smiling like and Idiot. I'm just happy she likes me, even if it is a little bit. I undressed myself into some comfy pajamas. I turned out the lights and put myself to sleep by thinking of Callie.

* * *

The morning sun shown through my window. My alarm clock sounded with loud annoying beeps. I hit the off button and went down stairs to get some breakfast. A note was left on the Island,  
_"Lena had a meeting to get to, and I was needed to get into work an hour early. The first one to read this please wake the others love Stef."_ I placed it down on the island.  
"Time to get up!" I yelled from downstairs.  
"C'mon lets go!"  
Callie was the first one to enter the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning, wheres Stef and Lena?" I passed her the note and she read it thoroughly.

"Hmm,"

"Yeah."

Jesus came down, followed by Mariana, and Jude.

"Okay eat then we have to get to school." I demanded.

"Yeah yeah we know mommy." Jesus teased

I ran upstairs to throw on some clothes, to get ready for Scho"hell". I don't even know."

* * *

When we reached the school grounds Wyatt walked towards me, looking pretty angry.

"Hey Brandon, I heard you like Callie."

"Yeah, so what if I do. I didn't mean to cause anything."

"Well I don't want you talking to her!"

"Its kind of hard not to."

"I don't care! Find a way so you don't talk to her!"

"You know what Wyatt? You don't deserve Callie!"

"And what makes you think that you deserve her?!"

"I'm not you!"

**A/N:: I really do hope you liked it. Please tell me what you thought.**


	2. Centimeters

**A/N:: This is chapter two for No Bad Intentions. I really hope you like it so tell me what you think.**

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

"You're not me so that makes you worthy?"  
He pushed me at my chest. I stumbled back a few steps.

"That's it!" I tackled him by the legs, knocking him on his butt. I climbed my way to his face, clenching my fist, punching his head.

"Get off of me!" He yelled. Callie came running towards us.

"Brandon! Brandon get off of him!" She pleaded. Teachers came running towards us pulling me away from him. This isn't like me.

* * *

We sat in Lena's office discussing the consequences.

"This isn't the proper way to handle things." Lena said. Every time she looked at me, I could see disappointment in her eyes.  
She continued on with her punishment list.

"Detention everyday, before and after school for an hour for two weeks, starting tomorrow." She looked at me then back to Wyatt.

"You can go to class now, and for Brandon I'm going to have a little talk with you."

"I know you will."

"This is unlike you Brandon. I cant believe you got into a fight with Wyatt of all people. How did you get in a fight anyways?"

"I would prefer not to talk about it."

"You will tell me or your punishment at home will be a lot worse then it should be."

I hesitated to tell her the truth but she is a lie detector when it comes to me.

"We.. we go in a fight about Callie?"

"Callie? Why Callie?"

"Some stupid rumors were spread and that's all."

"Well young man you are grounded from going anywhere, school detention and home that's it. No fun at all! Now get to class."

I walked out of her office, feeling angry at myself because my actions were not me.

"Brandon! What the hell was that?" Callie walked to me, looking pretty angry but she has a right to be.

"I'm sorry! I was just mad!"

"More like jealous! Try to keep that inside more and don't bother with me anymore." She stormed off, her majestic body swayed independently. I died inside when she told me not to bother with her anymore. I mean that's really hard to do, we live with each other for crying out loud. I..Why do I always screw up everything?! I screwed up everything with Callie.

* * *

I walked home alone, feeling alone, feeling empty. I believe that I'm being shunned by her, everyone. She walked past me on our way home and didn't even say something, she didn't even look at me. I want to tell her everything my mind repeats over and over again but I would make a fool out of myself if I said any of it. My heart fluttered with every step I took home. I didn't want to face Callie, I will feel disappointment fill up my soul. I finally reached the Foster's home, hesitating to open the front door. When I turned the knob at the flick of the wrist I looked around for any signs of people but noting. I slightly shut the door behind me, making my way to the kitchen. When I walked in I saw Callie with the fridge open.  
"Hey," I said.

"What the hell do you want?" Her harsh toned words hit me like silver bullets.

"I want to apologize." She closed the refrigerator door.

"No save it." She brushed past me leaving me sick to my stomach. She stormed up the stairs to Mariana's room. I am really starting to regret that fight, I do not want to go detention tomorrow, and for two weeks before and after school. I am never doing anything stupid ever again.

* * *

We sat at the island enjoying an amazing taco salad.  
"So Brandon, I better see you up at 5 o'clock in the morning." Lena said.

"Why that early? School starts at 7:45, I only have to be there an hour early."

"I know, its part of your punishment." she smirked at me with an evil look in her eye. I'm just kidding she isn't evil.

We ate our meals and I was apparently the one to do the dishes, with no help. Great! I had to be stupid! I scraped down each plate, leaving nothing behind. I should probably start butt kissn' to get out of grounding. When I was finished I went out onto the front porch, to get some delicious fresh air. I pulled out my phone, the only thing Lena hasn't punished me for and texted Callie.

"Please come out on the front porch. I want and need to talk to you." I never did get a reply but I was surprised to see her come out that front entrance.  
I basically jumped out of the bench that decored our front deck. She slowly and quietly shut the front door.

"What? What do you want?"

"I'm sorry Callie," She broke in.

"Yeah I heard it and I don't want to hear it again."

"No let me finish, please." She gave me a look that told me to continue on.

"My behavior..it..it was awful, I disrespected you. I hate the fact that you're are mad at me, no pissed, furious. I cant stand the attitude towards me, the awkward tension, the death glares. I cant stand it!"

"Brandon, Its your own fault that I am giving you them. You were an idiot to get into a fight with my boyfriend!"

"Callie! I'm sorry! How man times do I have to tell you?"

"Don't, I'm done." She tried to walk away from me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to me. She looked at the way I held on tightly and I knew she was thinking of Liam.

"Callie, I'm.. I didn't mean to."

"Yeah I know that."

"Callie, just please forgive me."  
She just looked at me, looking through my soul, as if she was reading my mind. A single tear feel down from her left eye, bring pain to my chest. I put my hand to her warm cheek, and lean in to kiss her. I was finally having my dreams come true. My lips were only a few centimeters away from her when she stopped me.

"Brandon, I cant." She looked away for a split second then looked back to me.

"I cant."  
she went inside inside, leaving me alone, and sad. My heart was empty and I cant believe this! Uggh!

* * *

I went to school early the next morning, having to go to detention. I finally found out what that place was like. I was walking to my first class when Callie pulled me aside to talk.

"Thanks a lot Brandon!"

"What? What did I do now?"

"Thanks to you Wyatt broke up with me! How could you do this?"

"I didn't mean to cause anything."

* * *

**A/N:: Please, please, please tell me what you thought of it! I love hearing what you guys have to say about it!**


	3. Questions

**A/N:: Chapter 3! I love writing this story its pretty good, I think! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

I sat in after school detention with stupid Wyatt and my mom Lena. She stared us down like we were a bunch of feild mice and she was a hawk ready to eat.

"I hope this teaches you a valuable lesson boys." She started.

"Your behavior was very inappropriate. Now if you excuse me I have a meeting to attend to, I'm sure you'll be here once detention is over."  
She exited the room to go to a stupid meeting.

"This is all your fault, you know that right?" Wyatt said quietly.

"Why is this my fault? Huh Wyatt how is this my fault?"

"You decided to like my girlfriend. That can make a boy pissed Brandon."

"Ex,"

"What?"

"I decided to like your "EX" girlfriend and sometimes it just happens."

"How did you know about that?"

"Callie told me, and while you push her away- you know what nevermind."

"No Brandon tell me!"  
My voice became really soft and low.

"You push her away but you don't realize anything. She really likes you but you keep on pushing her away for things she didn't do."

"How do you know this?"

"You'd be surprised on the stuff she tells me, and I don't push her away like how you do, you've hurt her."  
He looked down, analyzing what I just told him. My chest filled in a with a burning sensation. Before the hour of detention was up I sent a quick text to Callie,  
"Please meet me up at the school in 5 minuets." I waited only 2 seconds when she replied.

"On my way now."

* * *

"Okay boys, you're free to go home." Lena proclaimed.

"Brandon, want a ride?" She asked me.

"No Mom, I'm going to walk home."

"Okay whatever."

I came across the vacant school yard and saw Callie running in my direction.

"What did you need?"

"I just wanted you walk with me home."

"Why?"  
I was saying exactly what was on my mind.

"I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you too Brandon, I guess."  
She chuckled out a little bit.

We walked home talking, and laughing about anything and everything. We walked past the park, what a beautiful scene. Ducks swiming in the pond, little kids having times of their lives.

"Callie!" A deep man voice came from behind us. She stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Liam what are you doing here?!"

"I told you to stop talking to her!"

"I'm trying to help that poor girl! I'm trying to help her from you!"  
I awkwardly sat there as they fought.

"Guys! Liam get the hell out of here!" I yelled out.

"You shut your little prick mouth!"

"What does that even mean!"

"This has nothing to do with you!"

"You stay away from her Liam! You even come near Callie again I will pumble your ass to hell!"  
I don't think I have ever said those harsh words ever before. Liam tighly grasped Callie's wrist and whispered something in her ear. I pushed him away from her then he left in his stupid jeep.  
I looked at Callie who was looking at me in shock.

"I don't think you could ever talk like that." I nodded and turned around and walked away. Callie was jogging to catch up to me.

"Brandon I'm sorry."  
"It's okay Callie."  
We were quiet the rest of the way home. I hate that guy, Liam! Everything she told me about what he did to her makes my blood boil at the though of it. He makes me want to punch a baby.

We stepped upon my front porch, I stopped in front of the door.

"What did Liam whisper to you?"  
I turned to get a better look at her.

"Nothin',"

"No Callie what did he say?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Okay,"

"Hey Brandon, thanks for having my back, back there."

"You're welcome."

"Thanks also for always being there for me."  
She wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hug warmed up my body as if I sat in a hot tub. When she let go of me I felt sad, and empty.

"Lets get inside, I'm starving." She mentioned.

"Yeah same here."

* * *

I had finsihed my chores after we ate dinner. My favorite sad song played on my favorite playlist as I sat alone. My mind was like a galaxy of thoughts and wonders. My head began to ache, having the same tempo with my heart. I looked down to my phone having a vibrating attack.

"Brandon, I need you back." Why was Talya texting me?

**A/N:: I really hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought!**


	4. God Honest Truth

**A/N:: Sorry it took me a long time to write chapter 4. I just needed a little inspiration! Well its finally here and I hope you like it!**

_**(Brandon)**_

Why the hell would Talya want me back!? I thought I made myself clear. I called her, texting would take to long to find out some answers. It rang for a while and her voice came upon the other line.

"Brandon!"

"Talya, what was that text for?"

"I want you back Brandon. I was stupid for looking in Callie's journal."

"Yeah I know but I dont want to take you back, I wont do it."

"Brandon, stop being stupid, Callie will never love like that."  
I felt a TNT expload in my chest. How could she say something like that? I ended the call, feeling... feeling.. feeling hurt. What if shes right? What if Callie is never going to love me like that? Maybe I should just give up, let her go, stop waiting for her. Thats it! I'm done trying.

* * *

I was so glad today was Friday! I just have one more week of detention and well its the weekend! I poured myself a glass of OJ and ate a small serving of eggs and bacon.

"Brandon, I'm going to lay off of you this weekend." Lena said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We will let out of your grounding this week but when its Monday its back to being grounded."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!"

"C'mon time to get you to detention young man."  
I grabbed my book bag and we headed towards my mom's car.

"Guess who I got a text from last night?" I said, breaking the awkward car silence.

"Who?"

"Talya."

"Woah, what'd she want?"

"She wanted to get back together."

"What'd you say?"

"I told her no."

"Well thats what you want to do."

Detention was over with, thank god! I freaking hate detention. I'm just glad I only have one week left of it! I was on my way to first period, math. I hate math! It seems like I hate everything. Hmm funny. Well anyways on my way to class, Callie came and talked to me.

"Hey Brandon." She flashed me a big bright Callie smile.

"Hi."

"Jeeze whats wrong with you?"

"You, thats whats wrong." I brushed past her, leaving her speechless. What was wrong with me today? Or lately? I wouldn't say something like that to Callie, I would be happy to talk to her. I think I let Talya get into my head.

I walked upon my front deck, opening the front door and automatically going to the kitchen. I'm freaking hungry, and I'm thirsty and I'm tired and well its just a bunch of complaining right now. I scanned over the shelves on the fridge looking for some pie.

"What did I do?" That voice struck me like a brass blade to the chest. I truned around from the fridge, closing the door and Looking at Callie standing perfectly by the entrance.

"I'm sorry." I replied with lack of sympathy.

"I'm sorry? I'm sorry?! That's all you have to say? What you said to me earlier, well it kind of hurt."

"Callie, I'm sorry! I haven't been myself lately! The demon on my back is taking over me!"

"I know, I noticed that, Brandon," She hesitated, letting out a big sigh.

"Ahh, never mind." She turned her back and went upstairs going to Mariana's room. I have a strange feeling in my gut that I need to do something. My brain clicked, I know what it is. I ran upstairs and started banging on Mariana's door.

"Callie! Callie I need to talk to you!" She opened the door and I instantly grabbed her wrist, dragging her downstairs, out the front entrance and on the front deck. I pulled her aside as I slammed the front door, rattling the windows. I pushed her back against the door, applying my lips against hers. I rested my hand against the door, allowing no one to come out. She pulled away.

"What was that?"

"I have been wanting, and needing to do that."

"Well don't stop." I shrugged and pressed my lips back against hers. I felt the butterflies in my stomach flutter around, dancing and singing songs of love. Everything in the world stopped and it was just Callie and I. This is awesome! I finally kissed her!

At the dinner table, Callie and I always looked up at our plates smiling from time to time at each other.

"Why are you guys smiling like that?" Asked my mom, Stef.

"Because um, uhh, errr." Was all I said till Callie broke in. She's a life saver.

"Some kid at school today pulled an idiot move."

"Oh,"

"Hey Stef I'll help Brandon with the chores tonight."

"Okay Callie, you don't have to."

"No I insist."

Once dinner was done Callie and I were left alone.

"So does this mean, we're together?" I asked breaking the silence.

"No, it doesn't. That kiss didn't mean anything."

**A/N:: I hope you liked it! Please please please tell me what you thought! Sorry its short.**


	5. Kisses and Parks

**A/N:: So here it is! I really hoped you liked the last chapter. I appreciate all the reviews, I want to thank you for those.**

_**(Brandon)**_

"What do you mean it 'didn't mean anything?'" I asked, feeling very angry.

"Brandon, it just didn't mean anything."

"It meant something to me."

"Even, well, we couldn't even be together."

"You know what Callie, I don't know what's wrong with you. You used to be an open book with me." I forcefully let out what was on the tip of my tongue. I finished the last dish and looked to Callie, who remained silent. I shot her a look telling her to answer the question.

"I don't know!"  
I was motionless and quiet for a few moments. I looked through her, right through her. I rushed my way towards her, resting my hand to her check, forcefully pressing my lips against hers. I felt electricity flow through my body, leaving behind a sensation that I have never felt before. She pulled away.  
"Your moms."  
"Right." My eyes flashed with an idea. I walked to the stair case to get a better yell up to my moms.

"Hey Moms, Callie and I are going on a drive."

"Done with chores?"

"Yeah,"

"Be back by curfew."  
I motioned for Callie to follow me. She flashed me a big bright Callie smile lighting up the room.  
"Lets go." She shrugged and walked with me to the door and to my car. I pulled myself in the driver seat as she pulled herself in the passenger.  
"Where we going?" I asked.

"I don't know this was your idea."

"Park?"

"Sure."

The moon followed my car on our way to the park. I love that moon, its always following me, following this sexy Brandon.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" I asked her, making conversation.  
"Well its Saturday, that stupid council thingy."

"Oh that sucks."

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"What I said in the kitchen and the distancing myself from you, you! I cant do that, I shouldn't do that."

"Ah, its okay."

I pulled into the park's parking lot,  
"We're here." I said.  
I looked to her and we both leaned into a kiss. It lasted 3 seconds then she pulled away, looking deeply into my eyes. She smiled in my direction. I smiled back. She began to kiss me again with a little more aggression. I tried to move my body closer to hers but failing.  
"Brandon, this isn't working."

"Yeah."

"Backseat." I got out of the car, moving to the back. Callie mimicked me. We went back to kissing once we closed our doors. Trust me when I say this but we will not do anything more than kissing. My hand rested on her cheek, slowing moving down her neck, down her side and wrapped around her waist. I pulled her underneath me, lying her down on her back. She slid her hands underneath my shirt. The feel of her cold hands on my back gave me goosebumps. I planted tiny kisses from her mouth and down her neck. I pulled away so I was hovering over her.  
"We cant do this." I said, knowing to hold back everything.

"When can we?"

"I don't think we can, ever."  
I pulled myself up, leaning my back to the back of the seat.

"Why?"

"My moms, and you should know I want to but we just cant."

"Well then lets head back."

* * *

I lied in my bed thinking on what could have happened, on what happened. I felt weird, and happy at the same time. I just don't know I guess. I couldn't sleep, my mind was a universe of thoughts. I want to sleep here with Callie and when I say that I mean snuggle. I closed my eyes and attempted sleep but yet failed. I heard a door slightly shut. I figured it was just someone using the bathroom till my door opened.

"Brandon." I Heard someone whisper. I looked over and someone was standing by the door.

"Callie?"

"Okay you're awake." She slowly closed my doors and crawled under my blankets. I scooted over a little allowing her some room.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to be with you tonight."

"Callie, I cant."

"Maybe I don't want to do that huh?" She quietly giggled.

"Well I guess you can stay." I wrapped my arms around her, lying close. She kissed my nose. I then slowly fell into a deep sleep.

(Next Episode... What will happen IF Stef and Lena find out about Brandon and Callie? Will they find out? Will Brandon and Callie do anything else? What will happen?"

**A/N:: Well that was that! Please tell me what you thought and if you would like leave you ideas and I will throw them in the next chapter(s). I hoped you liked it!**


	6. Accidents

**A/N:: I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I wish my creative juices could become horny but no. Well I have got some pretty good Ideas from you, I love it when you give me your ideas and share what you thought about it.**

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

My alarm clock sounded, telling me it was a horrible Monday upon us. I dragged my limp body out of the warm bed that looked sad that I was breaking up with it. I striped my pajamas off my body. I began shivering at the cold draft sneaking its way into my room. I pulled out some clothes out of my dresser drawer throwing them over my bare body.  
"Brandon! Get up!" Lena called out from downstairs.  
"I'm already up!" I called back. There wasn't a respond so I headed downstairs.

"Good morning sunshine." Lena smiled sweetly at me once I walked into the kitchen, smelling amazing with the cooked bacon air floating around.

"Good morning mom."  
We heard someone come down the stairs and we both looked in that direction.

"Can you take me to school aswell?" Asked little Jude.

"Well its unexpected to see you up this early." Lena said. He raised his eyebrows, flashing a smile.

"Sure I can give you a ride." She looked back to me.  
"Well lets get going." We headed to the car, riding to school with a bunch of awkward silence. We reached the school (hell) and got out of the car.  
"Brandon, detention in 20."

"Okay,"  
She walked away and to her office. Jude walked next to me, very slowly till Lena was out of sight. He stopped right in his tracks, and turned me around to face him.

"I know you like my sister." He started.

"What? What are you talking about?" My voice was very nervous.

"Don't lie to me, I know you like her."

"Okay, but there's nothing going on between us."

"But you've kissed, I know because I saw."

"When?"

"On the front porch, I was walking home from school."

"Whats so wrong about it?"

"Please don't do this Brandon, this is one of the best homes we have ever had, I don't want to get kicked out."

"Jude, I wont do anything."

"Good, nothing at all."

"I cant promise you that."

"Fine, but make it more secretive."  
He walked away from me tall and independent. Jude is such a cutie. That sounds really weird but he is. I entered the detention room, Wyatt staring me down like a hawk. I scowled at him, about to open my mouth with an insult but Lena walked in.

"Take a seat Brandon, I have some news."  
I sat down, one chair away from Wyatt.

"Boys, I have considered something. You're off Wednesday."

"Why with the early release?" Wyatt asked.

"Well you both have been here one time, everyday and you both have been behaving correctly."

A horrible hour passed and the halls had already filled up quickly. I was walking past Callie's locker when I overheard her and Wyatt talking. I pulled out my phone, trying not to make things obvious.  
"Wyatt just leave me alone." Callie snapped at him.

"Please Callie, I'm sorry." He pleaded.

"No you, you just, just leave me alone."

"What, what did I do wrong?"

"You're really asking me that question?"

"I know I said some things that shouldn't have been said."

"Screw you Wyatt."  
She slammed her locker and I stormed away, making a quick escape.

* * *

I felt my cheeks all covered in tears that crawled out of my eyes. I looked at my clock radio in my car and saw that it was passed curfew. I didn't care! I didn't care anymore, I just want to run away, from everything, forever. My phone kept ringing with calls from my moms and even a few from Callie and Tayla. How could I do something like that? How could I play Callie like that? Callie and I haven't really talked since it happened. Wednesday I made a mistake, I kissed Talya when Callie was near. I didn't know she was around, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea but she kind of did. Callie and I cant be together anyways. Why would I be so stupid? I don't even like Tayla like that, not anymore! The tears started coming down like waterfalls rushing into another river. My vision became blurry, I couldn't see anything clearly. I blinked to get the tears away but more just kept on coming down. I looked around to gain control, but lost every single bit of it. I saw nothing but lights, then everything turned to blackness, darkness, unconsciousness.

* * *

I felt paralyzed, I couldn't move, speak, or even open my eyes but I sure as hell heard everything. The constant beeps of the hospital machines , the doctors calling a command every five seconds. I knew they were performing surgery but I couldn't feel a thing. Am I dreaming? I asked myself over and over again hoping none of this was real but it all seemed to be. Every sign pointed straight to reality, the fact that I almost died.

"Whats going on?" I cried out but no one answered me.  
"Am I invisible to you!" Still nothing. I looked at myself, at myself. Am I dead? What the hell is going on here?! I kept yelling to the doctors but none would respond. They were working on me, I was asleep but how am I up and moving around? My spirit is out of my body, I saw this on a show or a movie but I cant remember which one. I'm not dead, I don't think that the accident was that fatal. I moved around and wasn't becoming noticed at all. This is awesome! I exited the scary hospital room, passing by nurses and doctors but nope, no one noticed me. I walked down the hallway to the waiting room my entire family waited in, and a beautiful girl that I hurt, Callie Jacob. I saw my moms sitting next to each other, hand in hand. Watery, glistening tears rolled down their faces. I walked to my beautiful moms, and knelt down in front of them. I rested my hands on theirs knowing they couldn't feel it but continued on anyways.  
"I know you cant hear me, but don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." I said softly. I stayed with them for a while and then got off the ground, to sit next to Callie. I tried to rest my hand on her shoulder but it wouldn't work.  
"Callie, I'm so sorry about what happened." I looked at her eyes hold back tears, why was she crying?  
"Why do I feel hes here?" I heard her whisper under her breath.  
"I am Callie. Callie look at me! It will be okay." She stared at the ground with a worried look to her eyes. I wish somebody could at least hear me. A doctor entered the waiting room and everybody stood up.

"The surgery is done and Brandon is okay, all though he is still a little unconscious. But he is stable enough for you to see him" I rushed back to the hospital room I lay rested in and just looked over myself. I looked terrible, I looked awful, sick and scared. A few moments later my moms walked in, hands cupped over their mouths.  
"Hes okay." Lena softly said to Stef to comfort her. My eyes fluttered open and I was gone, back into my body.  
"Callie," was all I could make out.  
"You want to see Callie?" Stef asked.  
"Callie," My mom walked out of the room and moments later brought Callie back in with her. I felt Lena rub my arm with her warm hand, ahh the touch of sanity.  
"Callie," I let out.  
"I'm sorry." I closed my eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Days past and I was so happy to finally be getting out of the hospital and back home, home sweet home. My mom Stef escorted me inside my home and everyone yelled  
"Welcome Home!" I got tons of hugs walking in through that front door, but I didn't care, I was home!  
"Dinners ready!" Lena called out from the kitchen. Finally no more hostpital food. Everyone walked me to the kitchen to an amazing dinner created by Lena Adams. The mashed potatoes, the oven roasted chicken, that country style gravy it all was to much! After we ate Lena fed us some homade pie!  
"Thanks mom." I kissed Lena's cheek and trotted upstairs. I went into my room and closed my door and the first thing I did was jump right on my bed. Man I freaking missed this thing! I lied motionless for a while till someone knocked on my wooden door. Moments later Callie walked in, I'm always happy to see Callie. She shut the door behind her back when she entered. I sat up to get a better look at her.  
"Its good to have you back Brandon." She said with a smile so big on her face it seems like all the pain just floated away.

"Its good to be back." I replied.  
She acted as if none of what I did to her happened. I'm not sure if thats a good thing or bad thing.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?"

"Well physically yes I'm fine, and same as mentally but emotionally. I don't know."

"Well whats wrong?" She asked while sitting next to me on the bed.

"I mean you're acting as if I didn't do anything to you. I hurt you, I feel I played you."

"Brandon,"

"No, I feel terrible."

"How did that all happen?"

"I don't even remember."

"Its okay, I have gotten time to get over it."

"I just hope you haven't got the wrong Idea i was using you."

"No, no I didn't don't worry about that."  
I looked at her, lost in her eyes. I could tell she was beginning to feel uncomfortable.  
"Well I better get going." She got off the bed and walked to the door. She began opening the door but I jumped off the bed and slammed it before she could leave.  
"No."

"Brandon, I don't think we should do this, not now. This is wrong, I know Jude found out just think who else has or might."

"If this is wrong, I don't want to be right." I pushed her against the door, pressuring my lips against her own. I kissed her with an aggressive passion that sent chills down my spine. I loved the way our lips connected, how our tongues tied. I wonder if she felt the same way about it. She pushed me away.  
"Brandon, we cant." She turned around, opened the door and left my room.  
"I understand." I whispered under my breath. "I don't understand."

**Á/N:: I'm sorry this took me forever to get published. I am really excited to hear what you guys have to say! Please give me your ideas if you want to and I will try to fit them in! :)**


	7. Dreams Expose Truths

**A/N:: Well I am totally in the writing mood today so I sat around all night coming up with ideas, and I really want to write them down. Well I really hope you enjoy it. In this chapter Brandon realizes some things that you need to do before its too late.**

_**(Brandon)**_

Emptiness isn't an enjoyable feeling. You want to fill it with something, you want to get out of your pain but you just cant find a way to do it. When you want to do something, but have a feeling that you shouldn't do it but you feel you have to, or maybe you only want to. Sometimes you don't always have to do or get what you want. Yes parents always say 'Honey you can do what ever you want to' but our parents can sometimes be wrong. There is a major difference to wanting to do something, and having to do something. This thing I'm about to do is from both sides of the lines. I'm letting Callie go, yes I have said that before and failed but this times it official, maybe. I have to see what goes down.

I was the only one in the low lighted kitchen on this late Friday night. I scanned over the fridge for something to eat. I'm having some weird cravings tonight. I grabbed the gallon of chocolate milk, the turkey lunch meat and bread off the counter. I fixed myself a sandwich and a glass of coco milk, haha I'm odd. I placed everything back where they belong and sat at the island.  
"Hey," Her voice struck me like a silver bullet. Callie walked to the other side of the island to face me.

"Hey, what are you doing up?"

"You were making a lot of noise."

"I figured I was bound to wake someone up."  
I had finished eating my sandwich and drinking my glass of coco milk. I wiped the left over crumbs on the floor and walked to the sink slowly and quietly placing the glass on the counter right beside the sink. I walked right in front of Callie and looked her in the eyes, placing a weary hand on her shoulder.  
"Goodbye." She looked at me weird but I walked away and back to my room. I adjusted myself under my blankets to get comfortable. I closed my eyes, falling slowly to sleep. I was having a very vivid dream:

_I pulled the blankets off of my warm body, crawling out of bed. I stood by the door, testing on the brass knob was my hand. I heard laughter, and joking coming from down stairs. I opened the door and the smell of cooked, delicious bacon blasted in my face. I followed the trail of cooking food down the stairs and into the kitchen. _  
_"Good morning sunshine." Callie sweetly said to me._

_"Yeah, good morning." Everyone was by the island except for Lena who was cooking. What was going on? I know I'm dreaming, but this is an extremely vivid dream. I sat down on the stool nearest to Callie and she kissed my cheek. Why would she do that in front of everyone? Even in a dream? Lena placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. _  
_"Thanks,"_

_"No problem." I started eating my breakfast that filled me up by every bite._

_"After you finish eating, go get dressed we're going out." Callie said to me._

_"Don't we have school?"_

_"Dude, its Saturday."_

"Oh right."

_I left my happy plate on the island and trotted back upstairs to ready myself. I through on my clothes and grabbed my car keys._

_"Brandon! Hurry up!" Callie called for me from the bottom step. I feel this dream is an alternate universe. I meet Callie by the front door, looking beautiful as always. _  
_"Are you ready?" she asked me. I dangled the the keys in front of her signaling I was ready. We walked out of the house of oddness and met back in my car._

_"Hey wanna go get some coffee?" I asked, jamming the key into the ignition._

_"Sure, I'd love to." I backed the car out of the drive way and headed to the nearest coffee shop. The drive was very quiet, that is till Callie started making conversation._

_"I love you Brandon." The way she said it made my heart stop all together. I would have never expected this, even in a dream. I didn't know what to say, I was speechless and totally shocked. I pulled into the coffee shop parking lot, and picking a spot, shutting off the engine. _  
_"Lets go." We got out of the car and walked into the store. A ding signaling the we had entered. We ordered our coffee drinks and grabbed a table._  
_"So Brandon I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Callie started._  
_"And whats that?"_

_"Its really hard to tell you, I don't know how."_

_"Just be blunt Callie."_

_"They found a permanent home for Jude and I."_

_"NO! You cant leave Callie."_

_"Brandon I have to."_

_"I don't want you to leave."_

_"Some things just have to go."_

_"But I cant let you leave!"_

_"You have to let me leave."_

_***Scene Change***_

_The family was gathered around Callie and Jude saying goodbyes, even in dreams this is very hard. I hugged Callie around her shoulders._  
_"Can I talk to you in private for as second?" I whispered into her ear. She whispered back with sympathy._  
_"No there's no time left."_  
_She let go and continues saying it over an over again._  
_"There's no time left! Brandon There's No Time Left! THERE'S NO TIME LEFT!"_

I exploded my eyes wide open, breathing heavily. I have to tell Callie before its too late! I literally jumped out of bed and ran to Mariana's room, throwing the door open but no one was in there. I checked the upstairs but no one was up here, downstairs maybe? I ran downstairs but only found Callie in the kitchen.

"Where is everybody?" I asked confused.  
"Your moms are at work, Jesus I think is at Lexi's house, Mariana I don't know where shes at, and Jude is at Conner's house."  
I looked at her thoroughly, finding out how to say it. Say everything that needs to be said before its to late.  
"Callie I really need to talk you." I said very nervously.  
"lay it on me." I got closer to her her, I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes for a while before spilling it.

"Callie, I love you."

**A/N Well I hope you liked it and I have some ideas for the next chapter! Please tell me what you thought and I will get right back to the keyboard.**


	8. Jackass

**A/N:: HALO! My creative juices have finally gotten horny for once! I love all what you guys have had to say! You're amazing! Well I am in the writing mood tonight so I'm writing again, at 3 o'clock in the morning. I don't care, but man time flies.**

_**(Brandon)**_

"I love you Callie." She looked me in the eyes with a stunned, shocked look. Callie wrapped her arms tight around my shoulders allowing me to grip tight around her waist. She sent a tickling whisper in my ear,  
"I love you." She let go of me but never our locked eyes. Her eyes of galaxy just sent me away. I saw a glimmer of lust appear for a split second then vanish. I aggressively attacked her lips with my own, pushing her back a few steps. I slide my hands under he shirt and up her back. She let go of my lips and rested her forehead against mine.  
"Not here," I whispered.  
"Not anywhere?" she asked.  
"No," I grasped her wrist and turned around, pulling her along with me to my room. We entered a world of privacy. I shut my door and locked it.  
"More private," She flashed a giggling smile in my direction.  
"Are we doing this?" She asked me and a slow sweet tone voice.  
"If you don't I respect that."  
"Not to full content?"  
"Its up to you."  
She smiled and slightly nodded. I shrugged my shoulders and flopped on my bed. I feel as if I shouldn't do this. Callie jumped on me, accidentally hitting my well you know.  
"I

m sorry." she started laughing, she never looked so happy before.

"Its fine," she lied at my side, looking at me with such beauty, and perfection. She propped herself on one elbow and softly kissed me lips.  
"Brandon," That's it, I cant help myself. I rolled over to where I was hovering over her, looking directly into her eyes, seeing right through her, reading her mind. It was moments before her hand snuck its way on the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. Callie pressured her lips against mine, taking my breath away by the seconds. She found her hands at the hem of my shirt, sliding it over my body and throwing it to the other side of the room. Our lips reconnected right where they should be. I planted little tiny kisses away from her lips and down her neck. Callie let out an exhale of pleasure.  
"Brandon,"  
"What?"  
"Nothing," I trailed my lips back to hers. My hands pulled her up, our lips never leaving each others. I positioned her to sit up straight to be able to get in reach with the bottom of her shirt, sliding it over her head. She pulled me back down, slowly lying my body against hers. I pushed my hands and arms underneath her, bringing our body's closer in contact. She let go of my lips for a second,  
"Brandon, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"  
"Your moms, they're home."  
"Shit,"  
I jumped out of the bed and ran to my shirt, sliding it over my bare torso. Callie through hers and threw it on over her head.  
"Okay run to the bathroom before they see anything." I whispered to Callie.  
"And what about you?"

"I'm changing my clothes, and walk out in a few. Hurry go." She slyly snuck out of my room and tip toed into the bathroom. I striped my clothes down to put on some casual attire. I exited my bedroom and went downstairs to greet my mothers. I was at the end step about to walk to the kitchen but Jesus pulled me back.

"Brandon, are you stupid?" he asked me in a harsh whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't deny it, I saw Callie leave your bedroom not to long ago. What the hell were you doing?"

"We didn't do anything, I promise you."

"That can get her in trouble Brandon, you as well."

"Don't worry we're being careful."

"Not careful enough."  
"Jesus,"

"What? Are you guys like a couple now?"

"Not officially, or not an anyway."

"But you'll bang each other?"

"We didn't even do that."  
Jesus' have was serious then he jumped turning his face into the light of day.

"What are you guys up to?" Stef's voice scared me. I jumped and turned around.

"Oh you know, boy stuff." I said very unnaturally.

"Well okay then." She looked at us odd so we had the same idea, flash a big smile. She walked away from us and Jesus turned me around to face him again.  
"I'm not done talking to you." He brushed past me and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Jesus sat on my bed while I sat on my desk chair. He looked at me with disgust.

"What are you looking at me like that?" I felt really uncomfortable.

"Aren't you with Talya?"  
I looked down, not wanting to answer the question.  
"Brandon, answer me."  
I finally responded,  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because you cant hurt Callie, if you hurt her than that's bad Jew Jew on you."  
My voice slowed down, I started feeling disgust at myself as well.  
"Yes, I'm with Talya."

"You're an ass Brandon. If you really liked Callie,"

"I more than just like her, I love her."

"Well if you really love her you wouldn't be doing this while you're back with your ex!"

"You're right."

"Damn straight I'm right. You know what you have to do."

"Yeah, I know." He got off of my bed and went to the door opening it. On the other side was Callie, staring at me with hate in her eye, in her soul. She stormed off to Mariana's room. I couldn't feel nothing but guilt burn up in my stomach to my chest. Why would I do this? This isn't me! This is a monster! I could never do this but yet I am! I'm a fucking idiot! I shut the door behind Jesus and jumped on my bed, shoving my face into the pillow and letting out wails. I want to fucking die! Please someone kill me! Tears sprung from my tear ducts in a matter of two seconds. A giant ball in my throat suffocated me, suffocating me to the point of full guilt, hatred. My chest tightened, I cant believe I was such an idiot. I hurt Callie! I'm a heartless freak!

_"Talya, I will never leave you or hurt you."_  
_"I'm not like other boys, Callie_."

My body became shaky at the thought of those words coming out of my mouth and turning out to be lies. I'm horrible.

I sat alone forever, locked up in my bedroom just thinking, thinking of everything horrible thing I did to Callie.

"Brandon, dinners ready!" Lena called from the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry!"

"You're gonna come down here and eat with the family."

"I said I'm not hungry! Just leave me alone!" She never called for me after that. Hours after hours of just letting my tears escape my eyes, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Callie ignored me from there on out. I stood alone in the school hallway waiting for Talya to meet me.  
"Brandon," She flashed a smile in my direction. She wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"Talya," She let go of me.

"Brandon, whats wrong?"

"We cant be together anymore."

"But why?"

"Because, I just cant be with you! We're done!"

"Brandon! We can work this!"

"No we cant! Having you in my life has hurt someone I love."

"Oh Callie."

"Hey! I never said that."

"Well its true. I guess this is goodbye."  
I was silent, and she walked away from me. It hurts, everything hurts.

* * *

I stood alone, motionless on the school yard just waiting for a sign of Callie to walk by or near. I needed to talk to her, about everything. I looked around the area and I saw her, standing by Jude. I jogged my way to her, she whispered something in Jude's ear and pushed him along. She tried walking away from me but I grabbed her forearm and pulled her to face me.

"Brandon, let me go."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"There's nothing to talk about"

"Please just talk to me."  
"Let go of me and I will." I released her forearm and looked at her apologetically.  
"I'm sorry Callie, you're the best thing that's every happened to me,"

"You played me, lied to me."

"You were better than Talya, and I'm a jackass."  
"Ya think?"  
"I know, please enough with the death glares, the dirty looks. I feel like you're punching me in the stomach emotionally."

"Well, I cant do it physically."  
A single tear rolled down my left cheek.  
"Please,"  
"Are you crying?" Callie used her thumb to wipe my tear away.  
"Callie, will you please stop ignoring me?"

"I don't know. And if I do we cant go back to doing what we were doing."  
"Why?"

"We got caught by Jesus. We cant keep hiding it, we have to stop."  
"Okay,"

* * *

Everyone was done with dinner and we put away the left overs, the dirty dishes. I whispered something into Callie's ear.  
"Stay for a while." She didn't question it one bit. I looked over to the last two people standing in the room, Stef and Lena.  
"Moms, can I talk to you?"  
"Yeah of course Brandon." Stef said. Callie shot me a confused look.

"Guys," I was very hesitant on what I was about to say.

"I love Callie."

**A/N:: Whew that was interesting! Well I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing what you guys have to say! If I get a few reviews for this chapter I will get started on the next chapter pretty soon! Love ya!**


	9. The Domino Effect

**A/N:: I really liked that last chapter ending, I hope you did as well. Well the time I wasn't writing I had gotten amazing ideas and I really like them.**

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

Sometimes people say things they don't mean, and sometimes they say things they shouldn't. People can be stupid and shut off their brain when speaking and can ruin something with a small sentence or even a word. Quick example, have you ever heard of the message a man sent to his wife while he was away on a business trip that ruined his marriage? "Its so much fun, wish you were her." Now see somethings need to be said to stop yourself from hiding, to stop secrets and pain to a loved one. It may destroy something special but at least you're not hiding anymore. What I just said to my moms was small right? But this 'small' sentence can cause a little push to the first domino.

* * *

"Brandon we talked about this, foster siblings cant date." Stef's voice was like nails to a chalk board.

"You said yourself, that when you began liking women you choose to be happy, and I chose to be happy."

"But this is forbidden."

"So was homosexuality way back when. And besides she isn't staying here forever so what's the big deal?"

"No, Brandon just no."  
I looked down then back up to my mother.  
"I love Brandon." Callie spoke through. I shot my glance straight to her casting a big smile that no one else could see because it hid in a shadow.  
"Just go to bed and we'll talk about it later." Stef spoke her best idea.  
"Fine," I stiffened at the climax of the harsh tone that slithered from my lips. I stormed out of the kitchen and up the stairs to my bedroom, shutting out the judgmental world. I striped my body of my casual attire and cover my bare body with comfy pajamas. I pulled up my bed covers and sneaking my way under them. I sat in the dark for an hour trying to sleep but I couldn't grasp the idea that I probably sent Callie to her next temporary home. I shot my head up at the faint click of my bedroom door opening and closing.  
"Hey Brandon." Callie's sweet voice sent tickles down my nervous spine. She patted my shoulder telling me to scoot over allowing room for her to slither under my bed covers.

"What If my moms find out?" I whispered under my breath.

"Screw it." This is weird.  
I turned around so my eyes could make out the shape of her face.

"Brandon, I cant stay away from you." She fluttered her eye lashes, leaving my heart to melt.

"I cant stay away from you either." She nuzzled her face into my pillow, hiding the blush that you really cant see.

"Do you remember the time we ran into Liam at the park?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah why?"

"That day we ran into him at the park, when he gripped me tight and pulled me close spilling a whispery threat into my ear, he had said that he would kill me if I came close to Sarah and he didn't seem like he joking."

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"Yeah it was kind of heart stopping. Sometimes I feel like he would actually just come here and murder me."

"He wont do that, my moms a cop."

"I guess you do have a point there. Thank you, for what you said to your moms."

"Anything for you." I kissed the ball of her nose.

"Hey Brandon, do you know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Only a few more weeks till summer,"

"Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Do you think your moms will kick Jude and I out?"  
My stomach became very uneasy, and stiff.

"I don't know, we will have to see what happens I guess."

* * *

The next morning arose bringing bright morning sun light floating through my window panes. I felt around for Callie but all I got was cold sheets. I dragged myself out of bed and changed into my casual daily ware. I took small steps leading to the kitchen where everybody was already up and at em'.

"Did I over sleep?" I asked weary.

"No," Stef said flashing a 'good morning' smile. I walked to the counter and fixing myself a nice plate of the original breakfast items we're served everyday. I pinched the bridge of my nose regaining my eyesight. I sat my plate down not feeling hungry anymore. I had slipped on my shoes and grabbed my book bag and followed the others out the door and to school. I was walking behind Jesus when Callie brushed against me, interlocking her fingers with mine. I squeezed her hand tightly enjoying the fact that she actually was willing to do this. We crossed school grounds an went our separate ways. The last day of school was finally here! It was only a half a day and that made things a lot better.

I sat in the half a day torturous school day that wasn't really bad but it felt like it. When it was over everyone was running away from the school, happy as hell summer was here. I walked home with Callie added with an awkward silence. So I decided to speak through, breaking the silences.

"My moms haven't really talked to us about it." I spoke evenly.

"Yeah, I wonder whats up with that."

We stepped onto my front porch and kissed her with the second earth wasn't moving, which wasn't long. I opened the door for her as she walked into the house going to Mariana's room. I stood by the entrance a while longer gathering a ton of oxygen, transporting it to my lungs. Its summer. I walked slowly up the steps and into my room. I lied on my bed thinking of the possibilities this summer could bring.

**(A/N:: Okay I'm getting eager to get to the good part)**

Everyone sat in the family room the few minuets after watching a movie.

"Well lets get to bed." Everyone was groggy and tired from having their eyes glued to a 2 and a half hour movie. We slowly took turns using the restroom before heading to bed. I didn't get undressed to go to bed, I just lied on my bed under the covers, everything so dark. It was hours and I couldn't get to sleep, I was expecting Callie to come in here with me but she never did. I could hear the faint noises of people snoring from the other rooms. I heard a click of a door opening and shutting from across the hall. My bedroom entrance was cracked so I adjusted my body to get a look on whats going on. I saw Callie carrying towels to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the bathtub faucet, switching it to shower. I waited forever till I decided to climb out of bed, slowly tip toeing to the bathroom. I opened and closed the door softly.

"Who's that?" She whispered. I didn't answer her question. I soon began sweating at the steaming, warm air touching my skin. I slipped my plaid over shirt off my shoulders and my white undershirt over my head. I unbuckled my belt sliding my pants to my ankles and stepping out of them, as well with my boxers. I yanked the black socks off of my feet that now remained bare, my whole body was bare. I popped my head into the shower stall, pulling back the curtain just a little bit.

"Its me," I said while stepping in, closing the curtain completely.

"What are you doing in here?" Callie asked quietly.

"You," I shot a wink at her then continued on. "No I'm kidding but I couldn't help myself, sorry."

"I was going to go in your room once I was done."

"I'm not a big fan of my pillow being all wet." I casted a bright joking smile at her. She laughed and punched me playfully. I pulled her by the waist bringing our naked bodies closer in contact. We stood under the water that ran out of the over head faucet that trickled on our heads and down our bodies. I aggressively attacked her lips with my own, running my fingers through her wet hair. She had her arms squeezing around my soaked torso. I intertwined my fingers with her hair pulling her head back, kissing her neck. She let out a sigh of erotic pleasure. I pulled away and looked at her with a glimpse of lust. She nodded her head,

"Give me a second here." She stated.

I drew the curtain back stepping out of the tub soaked. I found an extra towel and dried myself to the bone, not leaving a droplet behind. I threw over my clothes and trotted back to my bedroom to change to pajamas. I lied in my bed, hands under my head waiting for Callie to meet me, it took a while but it was worth it. She came in to my room and shut my door noiseless. She slowly climbed on top of me, here face hovering over mine. I stared at her till I rolled over becoming dominant. I closed all air that was between us and left no space. I kissed her roughly with great passion. She let go for a second pushing me up, allowing her to pull her shirt over her head. I slipped my shirt that hung loose and threw it across the room. I connected our lips back together. Callie's fingers ran through my hair, holding on tight. I found the top of her sweats and pulled them down, and off of her legs. I pulled mine down as soon as hers were off. I slowly pressured my body against hers. She nuzzled her face into my shoulder making it quiet. I pushed my arms under her back, bring us closer in intercourse. I kissed her neck till her attention drew back to my face, kissing her with mad passion. I was with Callie, alone with her, nothing else in the world mattered.

* * *

The morning sun had shown through my window. I looked over and Callie's bare body intertwined with mine under the warm blankets. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. I didn't want to leave this bed that a beautiful, sleeping girl lied with me in. I sleathed out of the bed and fully clothed myself. I slowly walked out of my room and down the steps. I was halfway down when I over heard my moms talking about Callie and I.

"What should we do?" Lena asked.

"We have to send Callie and Jude to a new home, and god I don't want to but they're having sex, Lena."

"How would you know?"  
"They were together in Brandon's room this morning. I went in there to ask if they wanted breakfast and they were together."

"Dang, I don't want to do this."

"And trust me Brandon's punishment will be at a very high level."

"So I guess we're sending them away."

"Yeah."

* * *

**A/N:: Well I hoped you liked it, I stayed up all night fighting writers block. If I get a few reviews I will update here pretty soon. Um please tell me what you thought, I love hearing what you guys have to say.**


	10. Journey Of LIfe

**A/N:: I know that last ending was a big WHOA but I guess you have to keep reading to see what happens. I have it perfectly planned out.**

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

We all have our fair share of mistakes, and regrets. Some mistakes we regret and others we don't. See in our lifetime we have to mess up from time to time to learn lessons, to become wise. No was telling my moms I love Callie a mistake? I don't know, I don't think it was because I was fixing the mistake I hadn't told them sooner. What Callie and I did, was that a mistake? Depends really, the fact that we did it when everyone was in the house, that was a mistake and my friend its a lesson well learned. But since I love Callie, it didn't feel like much of a mistake to me. She is now being sent away because my moms think we need to learn lessons from this. They're tearing two people apart, two people who really care for each other. That's like tearing Sponge bob and Patrick apart. You just cant do it. Now a war is about to go down in my house because I will fight for happiness and love.

* * *

I turned around the corner and joined them in their discussion about the removal of Callie and Jude.

"Oh, hello Brandon." Stef said sweetly but I just shot a dirty glance.

"Why are you guys doing this?" I asked suspicously.

"Doing what?" Stef replied.

"Sending Callie away, why?"

"I think you know why young man."

"This could go on her record!"

"You should have thought about this before."

"You said you chose to be happy when you started dating Lena, I chose to be happy with Callie."

"Yes but this? Foster siblings hooking up, its forbidden!"

"Do you think I care?! You cant send her away!"

"I'm calling Bill tomorrow, and we're going to talk about this tonight."

"No! We're talking about this now!"

"Brandon we have decided this."

"You said this would be Callie and Jude's last foster home till a permanant one." I turned my back on them and climbed the stairs back to my room. When I opened the door and reclosing it, locking it this time, Callie was fluttering her eyes open.  
"Good morning Beautiful." I whispered.

"Good morning." She pushed her head further into the pillow watching my every movement. I walked over to my bed, sitting down.

"Callie, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"My moms are removing you and Jude."

"How'd they find out?"

"Apparently Stef saw us together earlier this morning."

"Oh god," She closed her eyes anxiously.

"Its going to be okay." I kissed her temple with soft, careful lips. I traced the loose hairs behind her ears over and over again. She wrapped the blankets around her bare body and dragged her way out of my bed.

"Could you hand me my shirt?" She asked pointing to the corner of the room, pulling up her sweats. I bent over, picking up the shirt and tossing it to her. She slipped it over her head and walked to the door where I stood amusement.

"You were watching me wern't you?" She asked, smirking at me. I nodded my head with a blank expression. She rested her hand on the door knob and tried turning it but it stood stiff.

"Why's the door locked?"

"I wanted to at least spend our last few days together." I gave her a wink of admiration. She laughed and unlocked the door, leaving me in my room. I watched how her body swayed independently to Mariana's room. I never did see her come back out.

* * *

Stef, Lena, Jude, Callie, and I sat in the family room discussing the removal of the siblings.

"Jude honey, I know we said that this was your last stop till your permamnt home but, Lena and I don't want to do this but you and Callie have to leave." Stef said soft and sweet. So soothing to Jude's ears but he still looked dissapointed. I looked down with burning guilt.

"Why do we have to go?" He voice trembled with curiosity. Stef ran her hand over her face thinking of the correct words to explain the problem to Jude.  
"You know its forbidden for foster siblings to be together right?" He nodded his head in understanding.

"Well we sort of had that problem."  
He dragged his head over to me. I could feel his big puppy eyes all over me making my gulit a lot worst.

"I'm sorry," I whispered under my breath.  
Stef continued on, "Jude we're so sorry, we'll make sure that you stay in the same school and same area." He nodded his head. He got up and left to Jesus' room.

"Why do you have to send them away?" I asked. My head rested in my hands, my eyes facing the floor holding back tears that over filled my tear ducts.

"Because of what you two did." I brought my head to look at Stef and Lenna.

"This is going on her record!"

"We wont metnion it, Brandon."

"I don't care either way she's leaving."

"They'll be in the same school. Its not like you wont ever see her again."

"But I don't want her to leave." My throat clogged making it very hard to say that last sentence. A little tear fell from my left cheek.

"I need to get some air." I said really quickly making my way out of the room. I sped walked to the front door, stepping onto the front porch. I stood sill for one second, filling my lungs with the delicious fresh air the satisfied my needs. I slowly walked to the swing that decored our front deck. I sat down, slowly sliding down a couple inches making myself more comfortable. My heart fluttered with a nervous beat at the thought of Callie moving away. My moms say they don't want to do this, so why are they? I guess it was our fault for being stupid, breaking rules. But when you really care about someone rules don't matter anymore! All that matters is that special person. That special person and yourself is all that matters, the fact that you're happy with this person! Parents are supposed to support that! I closed my eyes transporting myself to a whole new world where Callie and I were inseparable. I think I should have listened to Callie when she told me that night I had picked her up on a date with Wyatt, that she couldn't do this, I should have listened. Why am I doing this? Why am I trying to live this perfect life that I know wont ever happen. I'm living inside my head too much, I have basically created a whole other world that I wish could exist. I felt the wave of emotion come splashing me back to reality. I heard my front door click shut, seeing Callie stand in front of it with a look of fulfilling sadness. By the way her body walked to sit next to me, I knew it was official. She would be leaving, because of my stupidity! She sat down next to me resting her hand on my knee. She looked at me with watery eyes.

"I guess I'm leaving." She whispered.

"I don't want you to leave." I spoke.

"Hey, Lena and Stef said they would make sure that they found Jude and I a foster home in the same area so we'll be going to the same school."

"But I wont be able to see you everyday like I do now."

"Brandon, its you, I mean seriously! You will find a way." She was being helpful. She seem to be more on the optomistic side. She guided her hand to meet mine, squeezing it.

"So when do you go to a new home?"

"At least in a couple of days, they still have to call Bill and organize the new home."

"Come here," I opend my arms out, allowing her to lean into my comfort. I held on to her, looking at the beautiful summer, night sky. I got my glance stuck on her perfected features.

* * *

The last days with Callie and Jude living here went by like the speed of light. We waited by the front door for the new foster parents to come pick them up. I was falling to pieces just thinking of the goodbye hug I was going to receive before she went on her way to another foster home. When I heard the car pull into our driveway made my heart stop. Then the engine was killed off setting a twist to my stomach. Lastly the knock on the door had come, killing me all together. Callie hugged Stef, Lena, Jesus, and Mariana. But when it came to me, she looked at me with glistening eyes. Capturing my heart and taking it with her. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder in a tight squeeze. She gripped her arms around my waist. I nuzzled my face into her neck. Planting a tiny soft kiss that was unnoticeable to the others but meaning the world to her. I released her and sent Callie on her way. They do say if you love something, set it free. But if it comes back its yours to keep. I want her to come back. When that front door latched signaling that they were 110% officially gone, it took me everything to hold my tears. I turned my back and ran to my room. Slamming my door shut, turning my radio up so loud no one could hear my sobs. She was gone, like a bird going to the south for winter, just gone.

I moved my fingers on my black and white keyboard keys connecting chord after chord creating something beautiful and unforgettable. I guess I did learn something from all of this, letting go of someone is harder than it seems. I guess that's why I was always told don't get too attached to fast, because heartbreak always makes its way to you. I feel as if this is an ending, but its really just a new beginning, another step in life that will lead me to be wise, leading me on the journey of life.

**A/N:: I swear this is not the end of it all! I have amazing ideas for future chapters. Man I have to say that this killed me and I was the one writing it. God my chest was tightening throughout writing the whole thing! If I get 5 reviews on this chapter I will update a lot sooner. Please tell me what you think! I love ya! **


	11. Silver Cross

**A/N:: I really enjoyed that last chapter, what about you? Well I guess I'm back to the keyboard again. I will be having a lot of heart break in a few chapters.**

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

_"Put your hand on a hot stove for a minute, and it seems like an hour. Sit with a pretty girl for an hour, and it seems like a minute. That's relativity." - Albert Eisenstein._

You may say Callie and I are broken up which we technically weren't really together in the first place. Well we really are, but our hearts are still with each other. This summer felt like I hand on a hot stove, long and irritable. I haven't really had any fun since Callie left. I have tried talking to my moms to see if they could get a phone number out of them hell even an address but they wouldn't give us anything. My chest is always sore with the loss of someone important. My mind always plays back memories of us dancing together, playing our music and just having a good ole' time.

_"Brandon, please stop.!" Callie pleaded as I tickled her to death. Her laugh was perfection. They said if I was going to get her to fall in love with me make her laugh. But every time she laughed I was the one that fell in love... over... and over again._

Callie's laugh still rattles around in my head to this day, and I smile like an idiot every time I think of it. I sat at my keyboard, looking at the black and white keys thinking of the chords that would perfect my mood, feelings, and thoughts.

_"That sounded really good." Callie's voice was striking. I jumped and turned around looking at her lean against the door frame. "You scared me." I said. "Is that for your audition?" I nodded. "Well you're going to ace it!" She flashed a bright smile in my direction and walked away._

Callie always had a thing for scaring me, sneaking up on me when I was really focused or dazed on something. My fingers selected the perfect chords that created such emotion to fulfill a heart. After a while I replayed the chords and soon wrote them down. I remember when I first saw Callie, she may of had a busted lip and a bruised face but she still hit me was on the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my entire life.

_"Oh who's this?" I asked looking suspiciously at the girl that was sitting next to me at the dinner table. Her perfected features branded to my brain. "This is Callie. She's going to be staying with us for a while." Lena answered. "Okay, staying with us. Its nice to meet you."_

Every moment I spent with Callie seemed to be remembered, I guess that's a good thing. I looked back in my head, my storage closet full of memories. I remember one time I was at school and I was talking to Talya at one of the lunch tables.

_"So do you think you can make it tonight?" Talya asked me in a flirtatious way. I looked at her and smiled. "Yeah I'm pretty sure I can make it." I nodded. But soon after I had said that my glance got stuck on Callie. "What are you looking at?" Talya asked me, feeling in lack of attention. "I'm sorry, I have to go meet someone." I got off the bench thingy and jogged my way to Callie._

I remember later that night Talya was very angry towards me. We had a fight about this that lasted a long time. When I though of this one time I was will Callie at the park on a beautiful Saturday. I laughed every time I thought about it. I think we were playing tag, acting like little kids in a candy store.

_"I got you Brandon," Callie chuckled tagging my back. "Oh yeah," I started chasing her but a few steps later I tripped and scraped a bit of my palm. "Uh Brandon," Callie started laughing as she was jogging towards me. I couldn't get up because I was laughing to hard. Callie looked at me with a bright, smiling face. "Can you kiss it better?" I asked in a little kid voice, showing her the scrap. "Yes," She kissed the injury and helped me up._

I wonder what it will be like going back to school, with Callie not walking home with me everyday. When I think about it there will be only one good thing coming out of this. We don't have to keep it a secret anymore, no more hiding. I wrote down my recent chords and continued writing the original song. I wonder what shes doing at this very moment.

* * *

_**(Callie)**_  
_**"Just leave me alone!" **_  
_**"Don't you even hit Jude again!"**_

* * *

_**(Brandon)**_

The family is probably a good family, I mean my moms wouldn't let them go to an abusive home again. It killed me when she talked about her abusive foster father. The home she had before coming in with us. Its sick! Sick on what some people will do! Its a crazy world that we live in.

This may sound weird I could go for the sweet taste of Callie's lips against mine at the moment. I haven't thought about another girl at all, its a weird feeling just the thought of me thinking of other girls. That would be wrong on so many levels and unfair to the love I had/have for Callie. Makes me think on what Callie has been feeling. I progressed into an angry rhythm, adding to my original song that was in the process of being created. My mind flooded with images of Callie. My heart began beating faster and faster with nervous flutters.

_"Here take this to remember me by." Callie dropped in my hand an old piece of leather necklace with a silver cross charm. "Are you sure you want me to take this?" I asked. "Yeah, so every time you see it you'll think of me." "Thanks."_

My fingers moved so smoothly on the keys to my keyboard, creating the best ending. And ending that will make you want to hear it over and over again. I wrote down the last of what I played and rested my hands on my thighs. I saw something over to my right, catching my attention. The necklace Callie had given me a day before she left was resting next to my keyboard. I picked it up and rested the cross in the palm of my hand. My hand squeezed the silver cross, turning my knuckles white. My eyes became watery.

"Brandon! Dinners ready!" Lena called for me from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I slid the old leather necklace over my head, letting it go to dangle from me neck, and having the silver cross rest next to my heart. I took a deep breath and left my keyboard, but bringing my song with me.

* * *

**A/N:: I really hoped you liked it! Please tell me what you thought, I would love to hear what you have to say! I have some more great ideas for future chapters. Love Ya!**


	12. Auditions

**A/N:: Like one more chapter maybe a half of a chapter and the anticipation is over with! Well I'm back to the keyboard and writing again. I am really glad you like it. I was so bored I actually made a video for this fanfic. I'm odd.**

_**(Brandon)**_

I walked into my front entrance, returning home from my piano lesson. I threw the keys on the table next to the stair case. I walked into kitchen, craving for some ice cream.

"Hello Love," My mom Stef had said to me while she walked into the kitchen. I scooped to scoops of ice cream in to a ceramic bowl.

"How was piano lessons?" She asked making conversation.

"Good, and there's an audition for... Julie yard." Her jaw dropped.

"Honey, that's great! Are you gonna take it?"

"Of course! I doubt I'll make it in but I'm going for it."

"That's great!" She wrapped her arms around my shoulders, congratulating me.

"He actually thinks I'm ready, which I thought was suprising." she let go looking me in the eye.

"Brandon you are crazy talented." She patted my shoulders and went to the family room.  
"I just wish Callie was there to see me." I whispered under my under my breath. I put my hand over the silver cross and gripped it tight. I released the cross and put my bowl of finished ice cream into the sink. I made my way to my room thinking rapidly of Callie. I want her to be there when I audition for Julie yard. I have a feeling I wont be making it into that school. That's a school for prodigys, and I'm not no prodigy. I guess I just need to have confidence.

I lied in my bed, staring up at the ceiling. My mind was over thinking to much. Callie, the audition, school, everything. So I have gotten into the habit of kissing the silver cross for good luck. I have used it in getting money from my moms, before piano lessons I kiss it. If you really think about it I screwed up Callie's life. I broke up her and Wyatt but that was somewhat Jesus's fault. I had (in a way) my moms kick them out. I guess I do over think way to much.

My cell phone began ringing and it was a number I haven't seen before. It called at least 5 times till I answered it.

"Who the hell is this?" I asked harshly.

"Brandon?"

"Who's this?"

"It's Callie."  
My breath was takin' away, and my heart sank at the sound of her soothing voice coming through the reciver.

"God, how have you been? How's the foster home?"

"Its actually a pretty good home, just their older son is really obnoxious. He hit Jude for playing with his x-box controller other than that its a great home. I really like it here."

"That's good to hear."

"So how is your music coming along?"

"There's an audition for Julie yard in a few weeks."

"Damn, think you're gonna' get in?"

"I doubt it but staying confident." We chuckled a little bit. I continued on. "That oldest son of theirs isn't making moves on you is he?"

"God no Brandon! There's only on foster brother I like."

"Who's that?"

"You, dip shit!" She giggled through the receiver.

"Oh... Why haven't you called sooner?"

"They had just given me this phone yesterday."

"I see, I'm just happy I got to hear your voice. I've been dying to talk to you."

"Same here... Jude says hi."  
I heard a lady with a sweet voice in the background calling for dinner.

"Hey I got to go, dinners ready. Text ya later."  
"Bye," She hung up and I slowly lowered my phone, pressing the red button. I'm glad she's happy in her new home. Now if the new school year could come so I can see her would be fantastic.

So for this audition you have to play an original song with a song, that's the least you have to do and that's all I'm doing. So guess what song I'll be playing? That's right the one about Callie. I sat at my keyboard looking off of the sheet music I had written and began practicing. I felt the pain as I was playing, like my piano teacher had told me to do. It actually works because I have gotten a lot better at my music. The sweet melody was perfect to my ears,

***Scene change**On stage playing for the professors***

My stomach twisted as I felt the eyes of the professors watching my every move. I tried to get my mind off of things by thinking of the emotion and the meaning to the song I soon didn't feel nervous anymore. I felt like I was in another world all alone perfecting my original, beautiful creation. The piano keys felt smooth under my fingers that glided upon them. When I had finished playing for the professors, the clapping from the small crowd had brought me back to reality. I got off the bench and walked off the stage feeling proud in myself. My family walked over to me once I exited the stage  
"That was amazing!" My mom Stef has praised me in a whispery excitement.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving?" I asked.

"Yeah, lets go."  
We were walking out of the auditorium when my piano teacher came to talk to me.

"Brandon, may I speak with you for a second?"

"Yeah sure," I motioned for my family to wait for a while.

"That was good, I could really tell you were using your pain. What was that song about anyways?"

"A past love." Not speaking the full truth.

"That was excellent, lets see if you make it." He patted my shoulder and pushed me on my way. I regrouped with my family and we walked to the car. I pressed my hand onto the silver cross that rested next to my heart.

"Brandon what are you doing?" Jesus asked me.

"Oh nothing," I removed my hand from the silver cross and fisted my hands into my pockets.

We sat at one of those circular restaurant booths, sitting quietly enjoying our delicious meals that he had ordered. I was feeling victorious so I ordered a bacon cheeseburger, oh yeah.  
In between a bite I spoke to start a conversation.  
"So I got a call from Callie the other day."  
"Really, how is she?" Lean asked.  
"Good, she says she really likes her new foster home."

"That's good to hear."

Later that night when we came home I went straight to my bedroom preparing myself for bed. I sent Callie a good night text,  
"I don't know if you're sleeping but Good Night, I miss you." I put my phone the nightstand next to my bed, letting it energize on the charger. I went to sleep pretty quickly last night, knowing everything was going to be okay.

***3rd person perspective on Callie***

Callie inspected over her phone, looking at the recent message she had received from Brandon. Callie was always thinking about him, 24 hours a day. This new foster brother of hers was pretty cool, a little addicted to gaming but they had grown on each other. No she doesn't like him in any way but as a brother, he was pretty cool. He feels bad for what he did to Jude. Austin (his name) was having a bad day that day. Boyfriend problems. Yes that's right Austin is gay, but who fucking cares? Jude has became fond over their new home, with Jenna and Steve Hughes. They're very nice people, and extremely generous towards Jude and Callie.

Callie replied to Brandon's text that he had sent her.

"Good night, I miss you as well." She placed her phone down next to her thigh as she continued reading a book Jenna had let her borrow. Callie read over a few more sentences till she yawned signaling sleep deprivation.

_**(Brandon)**_

The sweet taste of perfectly stirred coffee slithered down my throat. A week from today I will finally be back in school. I will finally see Callie. I will finally have some enjoyment in life. I was told September 3rd would be the date we find out if we've been accepted or declined to Julie yard. That day will be something. I walked onto my front deck, embracing the cool breezy summer day that was upon us. I walked over the the swing that sat on out front deck, sitting down. I found Callie's contact number in my phone and called her. The phone rang a while. When it had rang to long I was about to hang up till her voice came on the other line.

"Hey Brandon,"

"Hey, How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, how about yourself?"

"Never better! So I was thinking maybe we could hang today, what are you up to?"

"I cant, I'm hanging out with Austin.."

"Who's Austin?"

"My foster brother, and you didn't let me finish."

"I thought you didn't like him."

"We grown on each other and I was going to saw Austin and his Boyfriend. He's gay Brandon, you have nothing to worry about." She giggled through the phone.

"Okay well talk to you later."

"Alright Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call sliding my phone back into my pocket. I hope she wasn't lying to me about this 'Austin' guy. But I don't think she would do that. She sounds really happy over there. I'm glad she's happy, she needs that. I could use some happiness as well. I walked back inside and went to Jesus's room. Knocking on the door then just walking right in.

"C'mon were going out."

"What?"

"We're getting out of the house."

"Cool, I'll be out in a second."  
It was about time I did something with my summer. Its about time I did something fun.

**A/N:: Sorry this chapter wasn't that good, I was really tired and I just wanted to get this done. Oh and hey you all thought Callie and Jude were in a bad home. I switched that up on you. So please tell me what you thought, I would love to hear them. And I think the suspense will soon be over by next chapter. Well Love Ya!**


End file.
